


Minds and Matter- Day 6

by Jessie0378



Series: Minds and Matter [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: AO3 1 Million, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie0378/pseuds/Jessie0378
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon have a breakdown of decorum in the cafeteria. </p>
<p>Follows Minds and Matter, and probably won't make a lot of sense if you haven't read that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minds and Matter- Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Many thanks to Kalu Jinn for the encouragement and the read-through. Any lapses in judgment are entirely my own!
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are Lucas' and not mine, and I make no money from the sharing of this piece of fiction.
> 
> Dedication: To the slashers at Master-Apprentice and AO3, who have provided me with so many hours of enjoyment.

DAY 6

 

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were on their second foray out of their quarters to common space for a meal. It felt strange for Qui-Gon to be so tightly shielding himself from him, but they had learned that allowing mental contact sent Qui-Gon into a state far faster than if they kept some mental separation.

Spatial separation was a different matter altogether though.

Qui-Gon still couldn't tolerate physical distance for more than 15 or 20 minutes at a time. Obi-Wan had gone out into the Temple gardens on the third day of their confinement for a short meditation while Qui-Gon was asleep and had returned to find Qui-Gon on the floor, trying to hide his distress and the tremors snaking through his body.

“I’m sorry,” he’d said, looking up at Obi-Wan. “This is much worse than it’s been before, I didn’t think to warn you.”

Obi-Wan had felt so badly, and Qui-Gon had looked so sad, that he’d crawled into Qui-Gon’s lap and wrapped his arms around him, just letting his closeness seep into Qui-Gon.

It hadn’t stayed reassuring for long though. Qui-Gon had held him tightly for a time and then Obi-Wan felt a hardness growing against his groin, creeping up his belly...

Obi-Wan snuck a look at Qui-Gon ahead of him in the food line. Qui-Gon was loading berries into a bowl, face calm, hair lying neatly against his cream tunic. He looked so together, Obi-Wan could hardly believe that he was the same man who had gotten Obi-Wan’s leggings off so fast even while his hands were still shaking, and, oh little gods the way it felt to be impaled on that thing while sitting in Qui-Gon’s lap. Qui-Gon had moved Obi-Wan’s feet so they were planted firmly on the floor, knees high, and placed Obi-Wan’s hands on Obi-Wan’s own knees so that his whole weight was forcing him down on Qui-Gon’s cock and he was dependent on Qui-Gon’s arms to keep him from rolling backward...

Obi-Wan shuffled along behind his Master and watched as Qui-Gon ladled some porridge into another small bowl on his tray. They were to start their sessions with the healer in charge of their case tomorrow, and it wouldn’t do to moon over his Master in front of so many observers.

Obi-Wan shook himself and stepped forward to help himself to food. This was not the time for this. But force, Qui-Gon’s penis had seemed so enormous in that position and Obi-Wan had to just sit on it and take it as Qui-Gon was giving it to him--

Obi-Wan heard the sharp sound of a tray being set down hastily, and he looked up to see Qui-Gon turn away and walk stiffly to the door of the hall. 

Shit. Shit. Shit!

Obi-Wan dropped his own tray and went after Qui-Gon, rushing past the line of Temple residents and out into the corridor. As he set off towards the lifts he had just a split second of warning through the force before he was grabbed and dragged behind one of the Temple’s giant pillars and into the small alcove it created.

Qui-Gon pushed him up against the pillar and got right into Obi-Wan’s personal space. His eyes were dilated and entirely black. “What in the name of the force were you doing back there?” he hissed, panting.

“I-” Obi-Wan began, but Qui-Gon didn’t let him finish.

“Do you know what you smelled like, what you were giving off?” He pushed Obi-Wan’s head back and pressed his nose against his neck.

“Oh,” he breathed. Then his voice hardened and he grabbed Obi-Wan’s tunics again. “I’m going to fuck you right here, right now. Get down.” He was pulling Obi-Wan towards the floor, pushing him onto his back.

“Master, my room-”

“No, you’ll have it here. I can’t-- not when you are in this state.”

Having sex just outside the cafeteria doors was not a great idea, Obi-wan knew. Plus, the protection provided by the pillar was fairly narrow, and if anyone should become curious it would only take a crook of the neck before they would be fully exposed.

It was not, however, dampening his erection in the slightest, and he knew that Qui-Gon was reacting to that. Qui-Gon kissed him then, and Obi-Wan was having trouble forming thoughts much beyond though he struggled to clear his head. Qui-Gon was fully on top of him now, hands reaching under him to yank his leggings down to his thighs. Obi-Wan gave a startled little yelp and Qui-Gon immediately leaned down over him and whispered, “You have to stay quiet Obi-Wan. If you are making noise over losing your pants, what are you going to do when I give you my cock?” Obi-Wan’s mind was reeling, eyes glazed. The cold floor was uncomfortable against his back and ass as Qui-Gon leaned away and grabbed Obi-Wan’s knees, pushing them apart and back against his chest. He came back down over Obi-Wan and slid his fingers into the crack of Obi-Wan’s ass, finding the sticky little hole exposed to the air.

“Thank the force for bacta gel,” he whispered to Obi-Wan. He pushed a finger into Obi-Wan as he said, “Do you think they had any idea of Masters’ using it to repeatedly fuck their Padawans’ tender little holes when they developed it?”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help it, he moaned out loud. Qui-Gon had never spoken like this to him, Qui-Gon had clearly lost it.

Qui-Gon clamped a hand down over his mouth. “Shhhhhhh” he said into his ear. “Do you want Jedi from the food hall to come look in on us?” He manipulated a second finger in and pressed them against Obi-Wan’s prostate. Obi-Wan writhed on the floor, groaning behind Qui-Gon’s hand. “You wouldn’t want them to catch you like this, would you? Legs in the air, taking cock?” Qui-Gon’s voice was so low and gravelly that it almost didn’t register in Obi-Wan’s hearing. Qui-Gon tore at his own leggings and pulled out his penis, pressing it solidly against Obi-Wan’s aching entrance, ratcheting Obi-Wan’s excitement up two-fold. “I’m going to take my hand away now. Not a sound.”

Obi-Wan was still several steps behind in this proceeding, and muzzily tried to catch up. But then Qui-Gon braced his hands on either side of his head and started to push into him and his brain short circuited, lips clamping down to keep the sound in.

“Oh, oh, that’s good Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon praised him, lips brushing his ear. “Just take it and it will make you feel much better.” Obi-Wan jerked, Qui-Gon’s cock pressing into his sweet spot as it burrowed its way inside him. He was shaking now, but he was keeping silent, for all that it cost him. He’d never realized how much sound wanted out of him during sex.

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon breathed. He now had all of his bulk stuffed up inside Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan no longer felt the cold floor at all. He was all heat now, paralyzed by want. Qui-Gon grabbed Obi-Wan’s knees and pressed them back further so that his ass was lifted up higher and was more open, pinning them there almost aggressively. Qui-Gon got like this, just wanting Obi-Wan completely available, dismissive of clothing or limbs that got in the way.

It turned Obi-Wan on.

Qui-Gon didn’t wait for him to adjust, he murmured to Obi-Wan as he moved back out and in again, “How can you still be this tight after getting fucked this morning?”

“You are just e-enormous,” Obi-Wan unsealed his lips to pant out, Qui-Gon pumping slowly between his legs. “Hung like a- Ooooohhhhh!”

“Sith!” Qui-Gon swore, slowing down again after having tried to establish a more forceful action. But Obi-Wan’s eyes were lolling backwards with pleasure and he clearly couldn’t take it harder without giving them away.

Qui-Gon rested his head on Obi-Wan’s chest for a moment and got himself under control. Then he rose up again and resumed a deliberate pace. Obi-Wan clenched the back of Qui-Gon’s tunic. “So responsive,” Qui-Gon said, “so ripe for the taking.” Qui-Gon slowly let his glans catch on Obi-Wan’s tight little ring of muscle, testing it, letting it clench and try to keep him inside. “Insatiable,” he breathed before sliding back in.

Obi-Wan was biting his lip, trying so hard not to give them away. Obi-Wan’s own penis was still partially caught up inside his leggings and being scraped against the coarse fabric as Qui-Gon moved against him, burning a sharp pleasure through him.

Qui-Gon seemed to be thinking about that part of his anatomy as well, because he said, “I can’t even touch your cock, can I? You couldn’t keep quiet.” Obi-Wan didn’t bother answering, and was indeed too far gone to process the words much before the next ones came.

“Do you know what I am going to do to you when we get back to my room? When there is no one to hear? I’m going to make you scream Obi-Wan.” He corkscrewed himself into Obi-Wan as he said it and Obi-Wan suddenly spasmed, sound and semen pushing out of him. Qui-Gon swore and placed his mouth over Obi-Wan’s to muffle the whimpering.

“Oh gods you liked this didn’t you?” Qui-Gon said when Obi-Wan had finished, nuzzling Obi-Wan’s damp neck. He’d frozen when Obi-Wan had come, but now he locked his elbows and began to move again, sliding his thick cock back and forth, obviously thinking he could move faster now that Obi-Wan was pliant in his post-orgasmic state...

“Sith take it!” he growled, Obi-Wan crying out even in his boneless condition underneath Qui-Gon. “I need to-” Qui-Gon started, and then he rearranged himself, coming down from his braced hands and curling a palm into Obi-Wan’s hair and gripping hard. The other hand covered Obi-Wan’s mouth, Obi-Wan’s eyes widening above his fingers.

Qui-Gon lifted his hips slowly and snapped them down, and Obi-Wan yelped against his hand. Five more punishing staccato penetrations and Qui-Gon ejaculated inside Obi-Wan, panting and pulling his hair.

Obi-Wan laid on his back, arms slack and knees crowding his ears, jerking occasionally from the little aftershocks that sizzled up his spine from where Qui-Gon’s penis still stimulated his prostate. Sex with Qui-Gon was unexpected and vigorous, to say the least. And good. Really good. Qui-Gon uncovered his mouth and kissed him, then his neck and collarbone where Obi-Wan’s tunics lay askew.

Qui-Gon squeezed himself out of Obi-Wan and raised himself up. He fastened his leggings and looked at Obi-Wan for a moment, an unreadable look on his face. Then he offered him a hand and helped a shaky Obi-Wan to his feet.

Obi-Wan looked down at himself and said, “How did I end up with all the fluids again?” He was fairly certain that his neck was marked up too- no one even remotely mammalian would be confused about what he’d been doing.

“I suppose you will not be the one going back to the mess to collect us some food.” Qui-Gon said, seriously.

Obi-Wan shot him a look. “Very funny. I don’t know how I am to get up twenty floors like this let alone wait in line for toast.”

“Well, you should at least put away your genitals.” Qui-Gon said, an expression that was almost a smirk on his face.

Obi-Wan laughed, righting his clothing while Qui-Gon stood and watched. They both knew better than to let Qui-Gon help. Obi-Wan finished and ran a hand over his tingling scalp, his hair on end. 

“The hair pulling- I liked it.”

Qui-Gon’s eyes glittered. Then he said, “What exactly was it about porridge that got you so worked up, if I may ask?”

Obi-Wan was a little abashed. “I was thinking about that day when I came back after meditating, you know, on the floor...”

Qui-Gon’s face lost its humor and his eyes looked just a little less blue. “I shall get us some food and then we will continue this conversation upstairs Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan grinned at him. “Yes, Master.”


End file.
